Breakeven
by ohstar.lalala
Summary: 'Sometimes I wonder if you even think of us and what happened between us or really, what never happened between us'.  Being in love is difficult but being in love with a best friend is much more complicated. Oh, it sucks to be me. Chapter 2 is up!
1. Prologue

Heyya! I'm a newbie in writing stories so please bear with me. This story is close to reality because this is the story of my friend. I dedicate this to her. So just read, relax and criticize. Here ya' go.

* * *

><p><strong>Breakeven<strong>

"_I want you to know that no matter what happens, it was worth it to me. It was all worth it"._

**Prologue**

I know it's wrong to feel this way. But I just can't help it.

Just being with him makes me happy. I mean, I am so lucky to be one of his best friends or shall I say his only female best friend. Although he just considers as friends. Anyway, it wasn't easy. Because of his moodiness and coldness. His arrogant and dark aura, everyone thinks he's a cold bastard. But if you'll really get to know him, see behind that façade, he is not so bad after all. And thank heavens I was one of the blessed ones to see and experience that.

Like any good chums, we hang out and enjoy each other's company with or without other friends. We talk, laugh ,tease each other but as usual I will first initiate everything. Harhar. But I don't mind at all. We are doing great until I broke one rule.

I fell in love with him, MY BESTFRIEND and I still am up to now. I don't freakin' know what to do. So still think I'm living the good life? Think again. Life is never easy especially when your in love with a guy named…

Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

><p>So what you guys think? Shall I continue? R&amp;&amp;R. =) T.Y!<p> 


	2. 1

Heyya. This is the first chapter to my story. I did the best that I can. I hope you all like it. So just read, relax and criticize. Here ya' go.

* * *

><p><strong>Breakeven<strong>

" _The most beautiful thing about a person isn't their looks. But their personality and heart "._

**Chapter 1**

The sun's rays were shining through the curtains of the room while a figure lies on the bed heavily sleeping and slightly snoring. It was about 6:30 in the morning and it was just 40 minutes away from school to start. As she was ready to turn to the other side to sleep more, the door slammed open and in came an angry woman who was marching loudly to the foot of the bed.

"Sweetheart! Wake up! ." Said my mother as she pulled the sheets up. I still didn't open my eyes and just grumbled.

"Okay, if you want to be late in the first day of school then it's fine by me" Haruno Suki said.

As I heard that I suddenly bolted upright and stood up wide-awake. "WHAAAT? Why didn't you wake me up earlier? " I said while rushing to the bathroom.

"I thought you said that you could wake up on your own? " My mother shouted while smirking.

"Ugh, whatever. I'm going to be late". I took a quick shower then went back to my room to change. As I look at the mirror, I suddenly thought about the things that changed. Starting with me, I'm not the little girl anymore who used to play and just do what I want. Now, I'm a student who will graduate next year and will go to college. I realized that I have so many responsibilities to do. Also my friends and me will take different paths in life and will go to reach our dreams. Gosh! I sound so old. I also have my insecurities when I was just a pre-teen. Every girl has some insecurity, right? Starting with my wide forehead and pink hair. I mean who on earth has pink hair? That's just wrong. At first, I thought that it made me look like a freak and considering my height that is only 5'4. I'm a small pink haired freak. But as I get older, I learn to accept this as a blessing as I should say. It made me unique and beautiful in my own way.

I wore my uniform which consist of a dark blue and red checkered mini-skirt, a white long sleeved blouse, a red neck tie, dark blue blazer, white knee socks and I chose to wear a black converse sneakers instead of a black school shoes. I combed my hair and put it in a ponytail and brushed my bangs to the side. When I was ready, I grabbed my blue jansport bag and went downstairs.

I bid my goodbye to my mom and went straight to my red Lexus LFA car. Only 20 minutes to go before school starts. I surely miss my summer vacation. It was really a blast and I had so much fun. I spent it with my family and friends. But life goes on. Now, we're all seniors and we have to make the best of it.

My mother wanted me to take a course that is something to do with being a lawyer and my father wanted me to take up accountancy just like what my older brother, Haruno Sasori did. But actually, I got my mind set on medicine. I want to be a doctor and save many lives. I don't know yet if my parents will approve but I'm just hoping for the best. For now, I want to enjoy my high school life before it last.

I'm now nearing my school and I can see the gate of Konohagakure High. My school is one of the prestigious schools in all Konoha. It is known for being the school of wealthy and smart people. I was lucky to be here even though I'm not the smartest of all. As I reached the main gate, I saw many students who are all around busy in doing their own stuff. I went to the parking lot and seek for a vacant spot. I can't wait to see my friends. Well, speaking of friends, I got a message from my best friend..

" Hey, forehead! Where are you? The assembly is about to start". " On my way there to the gym, Pig " I replied. I got out of the car and headed for the gym. I can feel that this year will be full of surprises and it makes me more excited.

Oh! And by the way, I'm Haruno Sakura and this is my story.

* * *

><p>Done! What ya'll think? I guess it sucks but oh, well. This chapter focuses on Sakura more. But in the next chapters to come, you will know the other characters. I'm a newbie so please bear with me. R&amp;&amp;R! T.Y<p> 


	3. 2

Heyya. This is the second chapter. I hope everyone likes it. Read, relax and criticize. Here 'ya go.

* * *

><p><strong>Breakeven<strong>

" _If you laugh really loud, talk spontaneously, and you don't care what your face looks like, you are probably with…your real friends "._

**Chapter 2**

"The hell! It's so crowded in here" I muttered to myself when I entered the gym. I didn't expect that there would be many enrollees this school year. It's going to be hard finding my friends in this sea of people. I decided to text Ino when I heard someone shouted my name.

" Sakura! Over here! ". I turned to the voice direction and saw Tenten. I run to her and hugged her tight. "Tennie! I'm so glad to see you!" I was giving her my bone-crushing hug and I was jumping for joy.

" Sakura….can't… breathe". "Oh! Sorry ". I released her and we started walking. "It's okay. I was about to go to the others when I saw you. Judging from your look earlier, you seemed lost ".

" How did you find me? " I asked confused. " Duh! Who is the only person in this school who has that hair color? You're very easy to spot " Tenten rolled her eyes. " Hey! It's not my fault that I have a pink hair. By the way, where are the others? ", "At the garden. Come on, Temari texted me that Ino keeps on asking where you are. You know that girl, she never stops making noise ". "Wouldn't we be late for the assembly? It's about to start now ". "It was moved to 8 o'clock". Ugh! I didn't know. I could've slept a little longer "." No big deal. At least we get to hangout with the others a lot longer" Tenten reassured me.

So we made our way out of the crowd and went to the garden. Hiyashi Tenten's one of my best friends. We met when we're in our second year of high school. That time, I thought she was Chinese. With her brown hair put in a bun and her outfit that is also Chinese like. We didn't clicked at first a the beginning because also of the different people we hang out with but eventually as time goes by, we became good friends and become really close. Tenten is also is also one of the group of popular people not only because of her looks but what she stands out in. She likes dancing and sports and for that she is a member of the cheerleading team and a player in volleyball. She is kind is a friend that you can rely on. Sometimes she has a tough personality too that others thought that she is a tomboy.

We are now nearing the Haru garden. This garden is our get together place. This is where we talk, hang out etc. it's a nice place to relax and think. I was amazed by the view in front of me. I never expected it to be more beautiful now. So many flowers, all fresh and blooming. I guess I feel this way because I didn't get to visit this place for months because of our vacation. It was a peaceful and calming sight until I heard a loud annoying voice.

" SAKURA-CHAN! ". I was about to look when the person hugged me and we stumbled to the ground. "NARUUTTOOO! Get off me! NOW! ". I said angrily. Ugh, I have to deal with this knucklehead again. He got up and helped me to stand. He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. " Sorry, Sakura-chan. I got too excited ". Tenten just laughed at us.

I was still annoyed by what Naruto but I couldn't stay mad at him. There's just something about him that makes me at ease even though there are times that I'm frustrated like hell. Uzumaki Naruto and I met when we're in grade 5. He was known as the class clown and the master prankster. Almost all our teachers get mad at him but he doesn't care. When Naruto is around, there are no boring classes. So I started looking forward to each day.

He is loud, annoying and most of the time plain stupid but he has become matured now. Although old habits die-hard. He has a kind heart and is a very reliable friend. And from what I observed, he became more handsome now. From his unruly blond hair, to his sun-kissed skin and most of all, his smile that will brighten any day. He plays basketball and football so basically a jock that most girls crave for. Oh, and did I say that he loves eating ramen? Damn, you've got to see that.

I stopped my trail of thoughts and asked Naruto, " Where are the othe-". "Hey, Forehead! It's about time you got here ". I saw Ino and our other friends walking towards us. "Hi Pig ". I said as I gave her a hug. I turn towards the others and gave them a smile. "Hi guys! It's good to see all of you again ". Hinata and Temari returned the smile, " We are too " Hinata said. Kiba and Lee we're arguing about something but they smiled at me. Shikamaru as usual was sleeping in the bench. Shino just sat quietly and gave me a nod. Neji was reading a book. Chouji was eating a big bag of chips. Suigetsu was playing basketball. And Gaara, Sai and Jugo we're doing their assignments.

Let me tell something about them. Starting with my bestest friend which is Yamanaka Ino. We met in grade 2. We we're enemies back then. We compete in everything and we tease each other a lot and a proof of that is our nickname. But we sorted it out and we opened up to each other. Both of us have different personalities but we still agree on some things. She is also one of the populars basically because of her beauty, long blond hair and blue eyes and what she does which is being captain of the cheering squad. She's a major fashonista and is really a talkative and loud person just like Naruto. Now I wonder if blondes are really like that.

Next are the people I met when I'm in my first year of high school which are Hyuuga Hinata, Sabaku Temari, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, Shino Aburame, Kaido Sai, Hozuki Suigetsu and Tamaki Jugo.

Hinata and Neji are cousins. But they have very different personalities. Although I'm more close to Hinata, I still know a little from Neji. He is a player of basketball and football so that makes him popular together with her long brown hair that is tied at the end and her almost pale like eyes that is a trade mark of a Hyuuga. Neji is mostly silent and doesn't socialize much but in time of need he always help and that makes him a good friend. Hinata is the shy one in the group and mostly stutters when talking but that makes her cute. She also has the pale like eyes and has a violet waist long hair. She is part of the cheerleading team and journalism club.

Temari is the big sister of the group. She is tough and mean when she wanted to be but has a caring side as well. She has a blond hair and is the tallest of the girls with a height of 5'6. She is a player of the track and field team with her long and model like legs and is part of the cheerleading team like the rest of us girls.

Kiba is one of the wildest of the boys and is a class clown. A very happy person and somehow like Naruto. Whenever he's around, there is happiness that floats in the atmosphere. A player in basketball and football. With his looks and wild personality, he is really popular especially with girls.

Lee is, well, Lee. I don't really know much about him except that he really likes martial arts so he became a member of the taekwondo team and he likes saying youth all the freakin' time. But he is a good friend and a popular too. Like Lee, I don't know much about Shino cause he doesn't say much. But he loves bugs and he plays basketball too. He wears a jacket and glasses all the time so I didn't get to see his face that much. He's popular too.

Sai is really not that popular but he stands out because he is a genius in class. But don't get me wrong, we didn't befriend him because he is a nerd and we can get anything from him all the time. Not all popular kids are mean. Actually, he is one my closest friend in the boys. I tell him some stuffs and he gives me advices. He is a member of the debate team and journalism club.

Suigetsu is a flirt. No really, he is the biggest flirt I know besides Kiba. A womanizer but not the kind where he hurts girls. He is one of the populars and is a class clown too. He has white hair and violet eyes that makes him unique and the fangirls love that more. I am waiting for the day that Suigetsu will go on a steady relationship with a girl.

And Jugo, the big brother of the group. With his height of 6'0, a gentle giant with a good heart. I treat him as my older brother and I tell him mostly my problems and he never fails to help. He loves taekwondo just like Lee and is a member of it. He is good in drawing and plays the guitar well. He's one of the students that excel in our class and he is popular too.

Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji and Gaara Sabaku are the ones I met in my third year of high school. Shika likes to sleep and stare at the clouds. It's his habit and makes him look like a lazy person. But he is a real genius. He is one of the geniuses of our class and the strategist in the basketball and football team. Even though we only knew each other for a year, I can say that he is a good friend. If there is a person I know who isn't tired of eating and doesn't give a damn about what others say about him, then that is Chouji. He eats all the time but that what makes him cute. Also I can say that don't judge a book by it's cover because Chouji is one of the students that excel in class. He also likes playing basketball.

And lastly, is Gaara. He is Temari's younger brother and is very good in math and physics. Serious and not sociable to others but with his friends, he tries to be more friendly. A prodigy of the Sabaku Clan. Gaara is really well known. He is a member of the football team and likes to study a lot. I'm really lucky to have friends like them.

"Hey, we better go guys. The assembly is about to start. " Jugo said. "Go wake Shikamaru. Kiba and Lee stop fighting ". Temari said. I feel like there is someone missing in our group. We weren't complete yet. "Not yet! We still have to wait for-" Naruto was cut through by someone. "I'm already here, dobe ". That's what I thought. I turned my direction to the newly arrived person and then I felt something weird. My heart was pounding loudly and I became jittery. I have never felt this way before. Tell me, why am I feeling this way…

Sasuke?

* * *

><p>Damn. It's too long. But I have to do it because I want every character to have a part. And I want to describe them also. This story has a touch of reality to it. So some characters have different attitudes because they portray my friends. Next chapter, it's Sasuke time! R&amp;&amp;R, people =))<p> 


End file.
